Never too Late
by Lady of the Lost Empire
Summary: This Is a story my friend and I are working on together, so please be kind! This story is mainly about how Bella leaves Forks after she is married to Edward. How will Jacob take it? Will he find someone new? How will Bella take it when she returns to Fo
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's P.O.V

My hands trembled lightly against the leather steering wheel. I was driving to my best friend's wedding, although she was more than a friend to me, but I would never admit it to her now. I was halfway to his house. She had chosen him. She had chosen to loose her humanity forever by marrying this filthy bloodsucker! But…maybe, just maybe there was a way to change her mind. Before it was too late. Before everything we ever had, crumbled before our eyes.

Bella P.O.V

I can't believe today was my wedding day. I was finally getting married to the love of my life. But, my mind was really focused on these certain questions right now, was my best friend, Jacob, coming? Would he even show his face? These same questions had been running through my mind for the past 24 hours. I had asked Alice if she could see anything, but of course she couldn't see a werewolf's future, so she was no help. I just really hope he would come and if he didn't then….so be it.

"Bella!" , Alice yelled as she barged in the room where I was preparing myself.

I really wished she would stop that.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, in a frustrated tone.

"Your dog friend is here. He wants to speak with you. Is that okay?" Alice said.

"Yeah! I'll see him!" I cried happily.

I was more than happy that Jacob was here. I haven't seen him since the fight with the newborns.

He had no idea what was coming to him.

So how was it? Was it good or bad? Please review and we'll continue! Thank you!

This Is a story my friend and I are working on together, so please be kind! This story is mainly about how Bella leaves Forks after she is married to Edward. How will Jacob take it? Will he find someone new? How will Bella take it when she returns to Forks?


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was pacing back and forth outside Bel….I mean Edward's bedroom waiting for Bella to come out. I had to think of a way to get her out of this wedding, so I began to think , 'Bella, lets run away together and…' and then what genius? How 'bout, 'Bella, I love you and you don't deserve a blood sucking lee... '. I was cut off when I saw the door open and someone extraordinary came out. It was the love of my life. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Her long brown hair was now twisted up into small strands and her big brown eyes were full of…sadness.

"Why does Bella look so sad?" I cried to myself." Did Edward have anything to do with it?

I was about to question her when she ran into me.

Bella's P.O.V.

I ran myself into him not thinking of what my next action would be. Before I knew it, warm tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh Jacob!" I cried.

"Where have you been? I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

I tightened my grip around him and he pushed away.

"Bella, I didn't come to stay. I just came to warn you" Jacob said.

"Warn me? What do you mean?" I asked.

I already knew what he had come to warn me about and I really didn't want to hear about it, especially on my wedding day.

"I think you're making a huge mistake that will ruin us both. I've come to give you one more chance" he said.

Oh my god, why did he have start this now?

"So that's what you came for? You didn't even come to see me walk down the aisle?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

Jacob sighed and whispered, "Forget it".

I could care less about the tears that were now streaming down my face as I screamed "Forget it? Jacob, I love you!".

Jacob's face turned bright red. " If you love me so much then why are you damning yourself to hell to just be with some lifeless creep? Bella I'll come to your wedding but…".

His voice became a whisper, "But I'll regret it".

He took one last glance at me, then walked back downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob P.O.V.

I walked quickly down the stairs not daring to turn back around to see her face, although I saw it in my head. Her make up slowly drifting away in her tears.

'What have I done?' I said to myself.

Before I knew it, tears quickly ran down my face. I shoved back the urge of more tears as I ran out the door.

"She was just so…so…err!", I thought to myself, "I just couldn't watch her do this to herself! ".

But then, something hit me. Maybe, just maybe, she was really happy. Maybe, she didn't want me at all. Maybe, she just expected me to live alone…miserably. Maybe, I might just do that. No matter how much it hurt me.

The wedding music chimed in my ears, before it was one of the most beautiful tones of my life. Now, it just gave me an aching headache. Each chime made an echo of pain ring off in my head. I saw Edward standing there looking all smug and deceiving.

If he hurts her one time, I'll rip out his throat. I'll make sure of it.

Then I saw him smile with full white teeth. I growled deeply thinking that he had heard my thoughts, but when everyone stood up and looked toward the back, I couldn't help but stare. She slowly walked down the aisle with Charlie guiding along side her. I didn't dare try to stand up so I just sat there trying not to storm off right now. Sam was screaming at me through my thoughts, telling me to keep control. By that time Bella and Edward were already exchanging rings. My hands gripped the sides of the white fold-up chair when Edward pledged to be with her forever. Hot tears started to stream down my face when Bella pledged herself to him. My body started to shake viciously when they neared each other. I told myself to look away, but it was too late. Their lips touched with so much emotion and love that I immediately jumped from my seat causing the chair to tumble backwards very loudly. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me. I felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed, that I just ran. I ran out the door, ran outside, ran past my car, and ran forever.


End file.
